Snocurles
by EruditeRavenclawShadowhunter
Summary: What if Snow went with Hercules to defeat Cerberus. Would anything different happen? Would both of them die instead? Will they encounter more than just the three headed dog? Who would come along on the journey? Who should Snow trust?
1. Chapter 1

The people are cheering. _My_ people are cheering. I can't believe the bandits actually left. Hercules was right, I could defeat them. I look over to him and see him smiling. In excitement I run over to him and he spins me around. When I am on the ground we are both smiling.

"I knew you could do it," he said.

I sigh. "Thanks to you." It's true. I couldn't have done it without him. He taught me how to shoot an arrow and he never gave up on me.

His face dropped a tiny bit but it was barely noticeable to most people. "I guess you don't need me to train you anymore," he says.

"So does this mean you're going to leave to defeat Cerberus?" I ask.

He asks, "Do you want to come?"

I shake my head. "I'd love too. But Herc," I say back, "I think my people need me more right now."

"You're going to make an amazing queen." I still have a few more years to determine that but I'm still touched.

I say back, "And Olympus would be lucky, to have a hero like you."

Then he grins that makes him look less like a demigod and more like a kid. He starts to lean in and I start to as well. We kiss slowly but with meaning in it.

When we break apart I'm the first one to find my voice. "If you take me back to my kingdom before you go to Olympus, then I would come with you," I say, too afraid to even look at his expression right now.

I didn't even have to. He turned my head to look back him and smiled. "Deal," was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was freaking out that I already got two reviews. This is my first fanfic EVER. I hope you like it but please be patient as I try to get the hang of this. My updates will be at random since I don't know how much homework I will get over the weeks as exams pop up.**

I can and cannot believe I made that deal with him. I just don't want him to leave just yet. With all that has happened I should be there in case my father returns but then again, these will be the last days Herc would have here.

"Hey," I hear, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You seem deep in thought," he says. I turn to look at him and an expression of concern is displayed on his face.

I nod my head. "I'm fine, just wondering how we are supposed to get rid of this Cerberus," I reply, avoiding the truth that I don't even fully understand right now.

I could see the look on his face that tells me that he doesn't believe me. Normally I would look away, but this time I don't. All I could do now is give him a reassuring smile and keep on walking.

It was Hercules who breaks the silence after a while. "So," he starts, "we might need to stop at another place to restock on your arrows, just in case."

"Yeah," I agree.

There is only a few seconds of uneasiness until he talks again. "I can't stand this anymore," his voice rising a tiny bit. "Why can't we talk to each other like we used too?"

I shake my head, "I don't know, maybe it's because we are in a different situation right now?"

He stops abruptly and turns around. "Then let's strategize. How do we do this?"

I remember one of my friends in the castle. He is a knight but he is a young one as well. He got into the service because his parents died so nobody took care of him, and he learned pretty fast. We got along fairly well. His name was Drake.

"We could stop by the castle for a friend. He could help us with the third head and besides, the castle is on the way," I answer.

"If you are sure than its fine," he says.

"I'm sure. I have known Drake for a long time. We are really good friends. We could trust him with anything," I say.

"How good of friends are you and Drake?" he asks, but there is something different in his voice.

"He could possibly be my best friend at the palace," I answer, ignoring the change in his voice.

"Well," he says back, "if you trust him so much than he can come."

We keep in walking but, like before, we didn't talk. I think of his question. _Why_ can't we talk to each other now? We were fine before I stopped the bandits. Now it's just so awkward. When it hits nightfall we are almost there but not quite.

"We should stop here and camp for the night," says Herc.

"But we are almost there," I argue.

"That's true but you look like your about to collapse," he responds.

"I can make it. I am strong enough to get to the castle."

"I never said you weren't strong enough. But, you do need your rest in order to help with Cerberus."

Now he got me, but I'm not going to give up now. "Wouldn't you need to sleep as well?" I claim.

"Yes," he says, "but since you came along on _my_ labor, I feel like you are a responsibility to me. You need to sleep right now."

I am shocked. How dare him. "I am no one's responsibility. I can take care of myself," I shoot back, getting angrier now.

"I didn't mean it like that Snow!" he shouts back. I flinch in response. "I'm sorry Snow," he apologizes. "Please just sleep, I don't want to fight with you," he begs.

"Fine," I concede. "But we need to talk tomorrow." He nods while I try to find a comfortable place to lay down.

There is no comfortable place so I just lean against a tree. I slowly close my eyes and my drowsiness takes me. Even though I am asleep, I can still feel my surroundings. I know I am moving in my sleep but I don't care. A couple minutes later I am being moved and my head is on something more comfortable.

 **Author's Note**

 **Like I said, this will be updated at random times but hopefully I will complete this fanfic. This was an idea me and a friend created. Hopefully she won't hate me because of the Snocurles fight. Until next time, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I feel when I wake up is warmth. I immediately want to go back to sleep, but memories start flooding back. _The plan, Drake, the fight, Herc._ I sit up and the comfort leaves me almost immediately. I look for the source and finds it right away. He is leaning against the tree I was when I first laid down. Instead I laid on his lap. I guess I was right when I said even he needs his sleep. I can't help but smile at how relaxed he looks. Compared to this he always has a tense look lately.

I hesitantly move some of his hair out of his face. He smiles and I jump back slightly.

"Please tell me you slept well. I don't want the fight to go to waste," he says with regret from the memory of yesterday.

"I did sleep well. Why did you move me?" I question.

"Well," he replies, "you were clearly not that comfortable last night. Snow, I'm sorry about last night, but I don't want Cerberus to hurt you while you are exhausted."

"I get it," I say. "You don't want me getting hurt."

"Not at all."

Nothing is said after that. What can be said? How can I even be a good queen if I don't even know what to say sometimes?

"So, do you want to get started? We are close to the castle now. The sooner we find Drake the sooner we can defeat Cerberus," I say, trying to move things along.

"Of course. We need to get you to your Drake," he replies, the forgiveness long gone from his voice.

We continue our journey to the castle. We are close but not as close as I presumed.

Hercules says, "So, tell me about your life as a princess. I told you about mine so it's only fair that you tell me about yours."

I can tell he is joking about being fair but I tell him anyways. "As you know I have a father and a stepmother. Both of them are the kindest people I know. All they want to do is ensure the wellbeing of the kingdom," I say.

"You must trust them a ton to say things like that."

"Oh, but it's true. When I learned that Regina was going to be my mother I was excited. At first I thought she was going to turn down the offer, yet she didn't," I tell him, recalling the memory.

"What's it like being a princess?"

"I had to learn the hard way that it's not about hierarchy and jewels. Sure, it is luxurious with the full meals and the dresses but the hard part is the choices," I tell him. Then I take a deep breath. "One time," I say slowly, "I had to choose whether to save my mother from death and take another's life or watch her die." My eyes water from that memory.

Herc tugs on my arm, and I turn around to face him. "You did the right choice Snow," he says sincerely.

"I know," I say. "She is the only other person I told about it before she died. She said I made the right decision."

"Snow," he cautiously says, "if she is the only other person you told then how come you told me this. I didn't mean for you to tell me as meaningful as this."

"I don't know," I tell him honestly. "It just seemed right."

Next thing I know he pulls me into a hug. "You know, I could just drop you off at the castle. It's not too late for you to change your mind. You could stay safe with your parents and your friend," he says in an earnest voice.

"No," I say with a sure voice. "I've already lost my mother. I am not leaving you until I know that beast is killed."

"I've completed eleven labors already. You don't have to worry about me," he says.

"Yeah," I say, "but this one is the hardest of all. If I were you, I would take as much help as I could get."

"This is just another reason why you are going to be a great queen one day," he says, taking me by surprise. He must see my puzzled expression because he laughs. "You can use reason to side with your statement."

I smile. "And this is another reason why I should stay with you. You teach me how I could be a great queen."

"Fine, but you can't blame a demigod for trying."

When we get to the castle I immediately run to the door. The doors open by a guard and I curtly nod at him before walking inside my home. Then I hear some talking behind me. "You can't come inside sir." It's coming from the guard.

"Hey," I call to him. "He's with me. Let him in." He murmurs an apology and lets Hercules inside.

"Let's hurry up and find Drake," I say.

"And you some clean clothes. I think the people would think I kidnaped their princess seeing you in those," eyeing my clothing.

"Okay I get you point. We just need to be quick about it."

We go up to my room first and I run to my closet to change. Usually I ring for my maids, but we are in a rush. I find another outdoor dress, similar to the one I was just wearing and quickly put it on with a purple cape.

When I walk out of the closet Hercules is sitting on the edge of my bed waiting. He nods in acceptation.

"Let's hurry and get Drake so we could get out of here," he says.

I show Herc where he usually has his post, near the bottom of the stairs. It is a real convenience, for whenever I need to talk to him he is usually near. Since there are no guards around the first thing I do is tackle Drake in a hug.

"Woah! Hello to you too," he says, clearly surprised.

"Would you help me with something?" I ask, not wanting to go through the formal introductions right now. "I promise it will be an adventure."

Drake had a different thought. "I would do anything for you Your Highness, but who is he?" he questions, pointing at Hercules.

"Hercules and I will explain later. Now are you coming or not because we really need to go," I say, rushing along.

"Sure, let's go," he says, clearly seeing how worried I am. He seems he has more questions on his mind but that would have to wait. We head back towards the door, yet we are stopped by a single voice.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

 **Author's Note**

 **The reason why I am updating back to back is because it is the weekend so I want to get at least these first chapters done. I am so glad you guys like the Snow White and Hercules ship. I though EVERYONE was still set totally on David after Labor of Love. Please critic it. Usually when I right I don't use much dialog. This story is just drawing me to dialog so I don't know if it is that good or not.**

 **Tif S: I went looking for a Snow and Hercules fic as well and couldn't find one. The next day I went to my friend and we were basically yelling. That is how this fic idea came to be.**


	4. Chapter 4

"We are going to go out," I reply to my stepmother.

I see her glance at my friends. Drake shoots down to bow, and Herc hesitantly does the same.

"Out to where?" she questions.

"Just north of the kingdom," I tell her. "It could be my break on figuring out how to get rid of the bandits."

"Ah, indeed. I always knew you could do it." She smiles and opens her arms.

I run into her arms and hug her. Whenever my father goes on a trip she always stays behind. At least I know I still have one person to rely on. Then I remember the world around me. "We should probably get going. It will take us a while to get to our destination."

"Of course, I understand," she says. "Be careful."

I don't even answer back. We all venture out of the castle. When we all get a small distance Drake speaks up.

"Will someone tell me what we're doing now?" he asks.

"We are going to go defeat a three-headed dog," I say.

"Okay, anything else?"

Hercules speaks up. "It's the last of my twelve labors."

"Labors?" he asks. "Like work you have to do."

"Exactly." I'm about to explain more when Hercules catches my eye and slightly shakes his head. Why doesn't he want Drake to know?

"Why do we have to help you with your work?" questions Drake. Very rudely might I add.

I answer for Herc. "Because it's the right thing to do. Besides, you said you would do anything for me." I didn't really want to play that card but the words just came up.

"Yeah, for _you_. Not for whoever he is. What's your name again."  
"It's Hercules. Both of you could go back to the palace if you really don't want to come."

"I think that is a splendid idea. Don't you Snow?" asks Drake.

"No," I say to Drake. Then I turn to Hercules. "No."

Every once in a while there is a tiny argument between them. Why Hercules needs help with work, who could last the longest before taking a break, and even who is closer to me. Where is all of this coming from? I look over at Herc and he seems to be contemplating something in his mind.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He pauses. "Can I talk with you for a minute?

"You're talking to me right now aren't you?" I say playfully.

"He smiles and shakes his head. "I mean in private.

This is when Drake buts in. "Anything you have to say to her, you can say in front of me."

"Please Snow?"

"Aren't I supposed to be your best friend? Anything that has to do with you, you could trust with me." Now how did I get into this situation?

I take a deep breath. "What do you have to tell me Hercules?" I ask, trying to be kind. Though, the look of hurt spreads across his face quickly before he covers it up. Drake looks triumphant.

"I was just going to ask how confident are you with your stepmother?"

I'm taken aback by this. "What do you mean?"

"How much do you trust her?"

"I trust her with everything Hercules. Why would you ask that?"

"I just wanted to know. To me she didn't seem particularly wonderful or helpful as you suggested."

I cannot believe what I am hearing. "How _dare_ you. She is one of the most loving people I know."

"I'm sorry. It was just a feeling."

"A feeling. You based this off of a _feeling_!"

"I would just leave him right now," Drake whispers into my ear.

"No, let me calm down. Anger draws people to irrational decisions," I say.

When I walk away, I look back to see Drake block Herc from following me. I keep on walking until I find a small pond. I rest next to it and stare at the water. Why would he think this about the queen? I've never seen anyone disrespect royalty without committing treason. Then again, would he not say anything like that if he thought it was false? I have known Hercules for only a tiny bit, yet it doesn't seem like it would be in his nature. Besides, people think the wrong thing all the time.

When I go back Hercules stands up. "Snow, I…."

I cut him off. "What you think about her is not true. Now let's just move on and we could talk about this problem later," I try to say with my best royal voice.

I can see his face fall and it hurts me worse than I would have expected it to. "Of course, you're Majesty." Now that wounds me even more, but I can't let emotions get to me.

We set off on our journey once more. We hike until nightfall. By then, I think, or at least I hope, that Drake and Herc has gotten along better. Drake is the first to lean against a tree. When his breathing becomes even, I pull Herc to the side.

"I'm sorry about today. For this entire journey really. I should've just let you go on your own. I could tell by all the times that you've asked me that you want to do this on your own," I say. I can already feel my eyes water. The entire time I don't look at his face. It would be too big of a risk.

"Hey, hey," he says in a calm voice. "I don't mean it like that. I just don't want you to get hurt. I would rather have you turn back now and I die on my quest than you die on _my_ quest. That would be the worst guilt that I would ever carry on my shoulders for the rest of my life." He stops for a minute. "Snow, look at me. Please look at me." I slowly raise my head back up to where we are staring at each other. "If you die, than I will die. I couldn't bare living if I knew that I was the cause of your death."

I can barely grasp what he is saying. He would still most likely kill Cerberus. He would be a god. "You would not die. You would kill Cerberus and become a god. You would do just fine if I was not alive," I say tensely.

"I know you don't believe that. You can't. It would be impossible for anyone who truly knew you to live through your death, let alone me." Now he looks deep into my eyes.

I force the words out of my mouth. "The brave Hercules on his way to godhood saying that he would die for someone he has just met recently. The most reasonable person wouldn't even believe that."

He leans in and kisses me on the cheek. "The gorgeous Snow White saying that a friend won't give up anything for her. I wouldn't believe it if I heard it. Which is why I don't believe it right now."

"Gorgeous?" I ask.

He leans back in, but this time, the kiss is on my lips. I am shocked at first but then I quickly get over it and kiss him back. This one meant more than our first one did. This one had reassurance but also something else that I can't put my finger on, and I don't care enough right now to figure it out. All I want to focus on right now is this. When we pull apart, he smiles but I can see the question in his eyes. The one of uncertainty. I answer by leaning back in and kissing him again.

It was like the rest of the world disappeared. Though, when it appears again, it is by a bright light that could blind us.

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you liked that. What do you think of Drake? What do you think the bright light is? What do you think of all the SNOCURLES!? Ready for more questions? What did you think of the episode last night. My friend and I just Rumple to die, then die again, then die again.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Woah, what is that?" I ask.

"You should know who I am. I am Hyperion. Son of Ouranos and Gaia. Titan of light, I hear that someone has sacrificed the people over here to me," says a booming voice from inside the light.

"You should not be here! You should be in Tartarus!" Herc yells at him.

He answers back, "A sorceress of some kind let me free so that I could retrieve the offering that she gave me. According to the coordinates she gave me, all three should be right here."

Three. _Three._ The sorceress offered us to him. "Who is the sorceress!?" I ask him.

"She told me that it must remain anonymous. Now, less talking more sacrificing. Where is the third she spoke of?"

"Over here!" I turn around to see Drake with his sword already pulled out.

While Hyperon turns around, Hercules rips out his sword while I ready my bow. Drake runs into the danger like it is nothing. He doesn't even look scared. I knew it was a fantastic idea to bring him along. I look to my right to see Hercules about to take off. When he runs, he jumps into the light. How does he even do that? I barely make it that far without being blinded. I stumble until a hand steadies me.  
"Think of something very dark," Herc whispers into my ear. "It is not the best thing, yet it is the only way you could get through."

I nod my head and search my brain. Then I remember the feeling of darkness radiating off of the candle that plays with life. If that candle was released to the world, how the world would change because of it. The light suddenly seems dimmer, and I could see clearer. I run into battle to join the boys.

Drake is running all over the place, keeping the titan busy, while Hercules is trying to sneak up, clearly about to stab its feet. What can I do to help? I search around and find a huge boulder. It's perfect. I scurry over to it and climb onto the top. From there I stand, and regain my balance. I plant my feet near the edges, lift up my bow, and fire.

The arrow flew at the titan, landing in its eye. He yells in pain, then Hercules runs over to stab his feet and legs a couple of times. It falls to the ground, withering in pain. I wince at the scene unfolding in front of me, but then again, it's the enemy. When it stops moving that much, Drake goes over and stabs him in the chest. He lies on the ground, motionless. After a minute of catching our breath, we run away from him. He could always burst into flames or do whatever titans do when they die.

When we get a good distance, Drake asks me, "How did you know you were going to hit his eye?"

"I didn't. I just shot my arrow," I reply. It is the truth. All I was aiming for us his upper body.

"Okay," he says. "Where did you learn how to fight?"

"Hercules taught me how to use a bow," I answer, smiling at Hercules. "That is how the bandits left."

I think he is processing this because it takes a second before he nods. We start walking again and Herc whispers to me. "You did a great job in the battle. You are beginning to be a better shot." After that, he gives me a kiss on the forehead. Luckily, we are behind Drake. I think he would have exploded with protectiveness if he saw that.

Then I start to trail behind them, keeping my distance. I know I shouldn't be asking myself this, but why is he kissing me? I do not have many appealing qualities other than royalty. Many people look at me and all they see is royalty. I only just learned how to use a bow, and that was from him. I have learned that I am too young to fully understand love so it cannot be that. Can it? My stepmother found love at a young age, but she was still older than me. _Stop._ I can't think about this. Even if that is what is happening, Herc is going to go to Olympus soon. I won't be able to see him again.

I shake my head, and also the unnecessary feelings and thoughts. Hercules is my friend that's all he is and ever going to be. Drake will always be my friend, just like Herc. I'm surprised that I am allowed to have friends. The kingdom must be my top priority, so friends are a distraction. I have already been required to arrive at meetings. My stepmother told me to solve the bandit crisis. In the future I would have to be involved in a more political way. I probably would have a marriage alliance handed to me. I really did mean it when I said that there is more to being a princess.

"Come on Snow," says Drake. "I don't really want to lose you on this journey." That brings me back to the present, so I jog up to them.

"We should stop for the night. We were going to rest before Hyperon came and lit up the night," I reason.

"Is our princess becoming tired?" he asks jokingly, putting an arm around me.

A rest my head on his shoulder. "A little, could you blame me? We have spent the day, or at least me and Hercules, walking. I have also been running and saving _both_ of your buts from a titan.

He starts to laugh a tiny bit. "In my defense, I think I could have beaten him. It just would have taken a few more minutes."

I look over at Herc and he is keeping his eyes in front of him. "What do you think?" I ask him. "About stopping here."

It takes him a minute to register that I was talking to him. "If you want a break, we could stop for the night," he says.

"I want to stop. I do not want to see anything threatening until tomorrow."

He nods in agreement. After searching for a comfortable spot, all we find a soft patch of moss.

"Snow," says Drake, "you should take the moss."

"No, in the future when I have to go with the army on missions, I won't have the most comfortable choices. This could be practice. I think you should take it," I say.

"Very well. If that is what you decide. If you change your mind, don't hesitate to move me."

He lays down on the moss, and soon his breathing becomes even. When I am sure that he is asleep, I look to see Hercules leaning against a tree again. I walk over to him, unclip my cloak, and sit down. I know I should not do this. I should not do this to either of us, for I know that it would make it more complicated. I lay down, with my head on his legs, and use my cloak as a blanket. I feel his hand rest on my arm, and feel safe as I fall into the darkness know as sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When I awake, the first thing I notice when I sit up is that Drake and Herc is still asleep. I take a walk to observe our surroundings and also to wake up my senses. Everything is growing in the spring so the colors surround us. My birthday was at the very end of winter. I am now sixteen, and responsibilities are piling up now. Whenever I get a break, I go out to the forest. I guess that is why I ran into the forest the day I met Hercules.

We are getting closer Cerberus now. Hercules would leave us. I would get back to my duties soon. Drake would go back to his daring job. This will be the last time we spend time with each other. In other words, the rest of my life will be duty. I just hope that my betrothed, which would be arranged to me soon, would be fine.

"Hey," I hear. I turn around to see Hercules run up to me. "You worried me there for a minute."

"How did I do that?" I ask. I look up to see his smiling face.

He says, "I thought you left for a minute." Before I could talk he continued. "But then again, it is you. I know you would never leave without an explanation."

I reach up and kiss him. He responds almost immediately. He places his hand on my waist while I place one of mine on the back of his neck.

I back away slowly, interrupting our kiss. "What is wrong? I'm sorry if I did anything to spook you," he says.

"No," I reassure him. "It is just," I pause, "we cannot get attached. After we kill Cerberus, you will have to drop me off at my kingdom. You will go to Olympus to be with your father."

He takes a step towards me, and puts his hand back on my waist. "If you want," he says slowly, "I could stay here, in the enchanted forest."

I shake my head and step away. "You have worked so hard to get up there. Eleven labors already, and all came close to death for you. You will not give that up for me," I reason.

He starts, "It was just a thought. You are right. I will miss you though."

"I will miss you too. We just can't be too close," I say quietly.

"Agreed. No more private conversing after this unless it is important," he says. Then he sweeps down speedily and kisses me. Even though I know it is wrong, I respond to his ways. I sigh into the kiss and smile. I will be missing him so much. I move my hands around his neck while he puts is around my waist. After a minute, I pull away and give him a questioningly look. "I said after this, right?"

"I am going to check on Drake," I say instead of answering.

I need to get away right now. I walk back to our "campsite" to see that he is already up. "Hey, where were you?" he asks.

"I was with Hercules, talking, in the forest," I answer.

"Is that all you were doing?" he asks.

I reply, "Yes."

I know that I shouldn't be lying to my best friend, but he can't know what happens _no, happened_ with me and Herc.

"I think we should get going," I say, after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah," he says, "and I'll go get the demigod."

When they come back, we head off. By nightfall we are very close. Drake and I trail behind Hercules as we search for the beast have our weapons ready.

"Help!" What was that? We must be getting close. I see a figure run up to us, and she crashes into Hercules.

I can vaguely hear him telling her to run. She sprints past us as a giant beast jumps in front of us. The fur is as dark as night. I believe that it is darker than my hair. The worst part is the heads. The teeth are as sharp as knives and the eyes are as red as blood. Herc attacks the head in the middle, jabbing at it. Another head turns towards him and bites him in the shoulder. I bite back a scream and shoots an arrow towards its direction. It only goes through its ear, yet it is enough to bring its jaws away from Herc.

Drake chooses that moment to bolt towards the head on the left. He swings at it and it blocks it with its paw, but the results with it losing a paw. It roars in pain, so I take my chance. I arm my bow, inhale, and shoot. This time, it goes into its mouth. The head goes limp while the others wail in terror. While they are distracted, Herc chops out off another head. The pain for the last one is almost unbearable. I think Drake put it out of its misery when he killed it.

When we pull away, I turn to Hercules. "I think it is time to get you home," he says.

I nod and we turn the other way in silence. "Help!" I turn to see Drake moaning on the floor. I run to him with tears in my eyes. His hands are pressed up against a part of his stomach, turning redder by the minute.

"What happened!?" I ask/yell.

"His teeth, the pain," he cries.

"Is there anything we can do!" I yell at Hercules.

"No, it impaled an organ and monsters this ancient makes it almost impossible to heal. If you don't have godly blood, you are as good as doomed."

"Its fine," says Drake. "Snow, look at me. He was right. There is something up with your stepmother. I didn't want to tell you because you love her so much, but you have to watch your back," he warns.

I try to get him to say something else, but his eyes close. _No, this can't be happening._ Hercules puts him arm around me while I cry into him. He was my best friend. I knew we wouldn't be together all the time. I expected to never see him that much because of my job. Now I can't see him at all. This is because of me. It was my idea to bring him along. Now he is dead. _He is dead_ is all I think of as I cry myself to sleep while leaning against Herc.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I hope you liked this one. I'm not really at it today. Sometimes people can be really mean to me so forgive me if this isn't as good as you expect it to be. I hope you don't mind the time skips between the journeys. I really don't know what to put there.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I open my eyes and see clouds. Everything is so beautiful and perfect._

" _Snow," I hear. I turn to see Drake, and I immediately feel my eyes water._

" _I am so sorry," I say. "I never meant for you to get killed. I shouldn't have brought you on the trip."_

 _He says, "That is why you are here right now. Don't blame yourself. I didn't see those teeth coming." What he says next is rushed. "I don't have much time left so I have to say this very quickly. You cannot trust anyone. Not Hercules. Not Regina. Not any person that you are about to meet. I know you care about him, but I do not want to see you get hurt when Hercules leaves for Olympus."_

" _What do I do then?" I ask, but by then my surroundings get sucked into darkness._

My eyes open. I immediately know that Herc is right beside me. I look over to see him still resting. The thing that I did not expect was a purple cloak covering me. I stand up and gently lay the cloak on Herc. He looks so peaceful. He never looks this way and I have a feeling that it is my fault. He doesn't have to worry that much as he does for me. At least he gets his rest. I smile and kiss him on his forehead before walking off.

What did Drake mean by don't trust him. I know that I won't be particularly fond of him leaving, but this is what he wants right? He can finally be with his father. I don't know how I would feel if I have never met my father in person until I was 19. I girl's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. I am happy to see that you are awake. It is quite uncomfortable standing out here alone."

I look over to see brunette with gray eyes. She is dressed in purple, so I am assuming the cloak came from her.

I hold out my hand and she shakes it. "I am Snow White," I say.

"I am Megara." That is a nice name. To be honest, I have never heard it before, it gives it its own uniqueness.

Then I hear rustling from behind me. I automatically whip out my bow. I hope that I won't get used to having to watch my back.

"Woah! When I taught you how to use a bow, I didn't mean you shoot me with it." I sigh and lower my weapon at his voice.

"Sorry Herc," I say. "I was just being safe." I turn to Megara. "Megara this is Hercules. Herc, this is…."

"Megara," she cuts me off. "But my friends call me Meg."

"Well Meg, you can call me Herc." How did these people become friends fast? They literally just met. "Snow?" I look up to see him staring at me. "We should probably get you home."

"Of course," I reply. "It was nice meeting you," I say to Megara.

"If you want, you could come with us, we are heading towards the kingdom." Well, it looks like Herc made a new friend. "Besides, we would love the company." No _we_ wouldn't. Drake just died and now he wants someone else to take his place. What is going through his head right now? Though I know he wants her to come so all I can do for now is nod.

"Sure, I would love to come," she says while smiling at Herc. Hercules hands back her cloak while I walk in the lead. They talk the entire time. When we were by ourselves, it was usually silent. This is the complete opposite. I am left alone to my thoughts. What will I do when I get back? I would have to tell my stepmother everything. I would have to explain that Drake is not coming back. I hope that she does not get upset. I hope that I didn't worry her too much. Drake drifts back into my mind. He told me to be careful about my stepmother as well.

"I'm sorry. Can we take a break?" Megara asks, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sure. I'll scout ahead," I answer. I see both of them nod. I turn around and keep on walking. I come across a small pond and cup my hands. I scoop up water and take a sip. I think I needed a break as well. I sit down on the grass right next to the pond. Drake would have liked this nice spot. He loves things extreme and calm, yet not much in between. It is weird. _Loved. Was._ I remind myself. Everything about him has to be past tense from now on. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and land in the pond in front of me.

I try to focus on something different. Since it is spring, the flower trees are in bloom around the pond, making it picture perfect. I should get one of dad's painters to paint a picture of this. I would hang it up in my quarters. The purple flowers are so vibrant, instead of soft like usual flowers. Megara would look good with one in her hair. I bet Hercules would agree with me. Speaking of both of them, I should probably head back.

I stand up and straighten my dress. Taking one last look at the beautiful scenery, I turn around and head back to Hercules and Megara. Megara should have caught her breathe by now, right? I realize that I am wrong when my eyes settle on them. My eyes water as I see both of them kissing, right in front of me.

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I am sorry for doing this to you Snocurles fans. Sorry I haven't been updating every day. You see, I have something called school. Even though I don't update as often as you would like me too, I will not end this in the middle of a story. I tried to stay in Snow's personality range as much as possible, but I am listening to Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy and that is not a very Snow like thing. The actor that plays Hercules is really 24 or 25 but to have less of an age gap I will have him as 19. The reason why Snow is keep on saying Megara is because she said her friends call her that. TTYL.**


	8. Chapter 8

I take a sharp intake of oxygen. It is not like we were an item since we couldn't stay together. That doesn't mean I don't care what he does. How could he do this? He only just met her. She is very pretty though. Plus she is closer to his age.

Not wanting to deal with this right now, I slowly back up, and I sprint into the other direction. I can feel the tears in my eyes as I move away from them. Why do I have to deal with anymore of this? It is not like it will stop. I might as well travel to my castle by myself. Set on this idea, I slow down to a walking pace.

I take a deep breath, and I try push out all of my thoughts with the carbon dioxide. Why is it so unbelievable that Herc did that back there? They did become friends really fast. Plus, it is not like I have any say in it. They could be with each other, but it will break Megara's heart when he leaves.

What will they think after they discover that I left them? I bet they won't mind. After all, I only just met Megara while I knew I wouldn't see Hercules forever.

For the entire day I was either walking or stopping at a village for necessities. When nightfall came, I become out like a light. It didn't matter if it was uncomfortable. My weariness took over my body.

When I wake up, I instantly stand up and head towards my castle. I am determined to get there today. Even if it means tiring myself out, I will get there. I only have an hour of energy before I tire myself out. There is not much water sources and there are no villages nearby. My steps slow and I can feel myself becoming exhausted. The castle is about two more hours away. There is no way I could make it there at this speed. I feel dizzy, I hear voices, and then I collapse.

As soon as I open my eyes I know that I am not alone. I look over to my left to see Megara sitting there. I try to sit up, but I am too weak. As soon as she sees me move, Megara calls for Hercules. I see him run over. He looks tenser than normal. He moves to my side and cups my face. I flinch from his contact.

"What's wrong? Why did you leave us? How come you didn't tell us?" he interrogates.

I shake my head. "Why does it matter? The purpose of this trip was to defeat Cerberus. We did that. Now I am simply going home," I say, standing up. As soon as I stand up, I regret it. My head spins, my knees wobble, and I fall. Of course, Herc is there to catch me and set me down.

"You cannot go anywhere. You have dehydrated yourself and exhausted yourself. And what do you mean why does it matter!?" His voice rises at the end of every sentence.

"That's exactly what I meant. Why does it matter? I need to go back to my kingdom. My people still need me and my father is probably back by now," I reason.

"It matters because you could have gotten hurt!" Then he lowers his voice. "You did get hurt." He turns to Megara and she nods. I am puzzled for a minute until she walks away. "You left me without telling me Snow. Why?" With his tone, I felt hurt. But, that was only for a moment.

"Why do you care? I left because I was just going to be dead weight. You could have headed straight to Olympus from there. You and your girlfriend didn't have to follow me all the way here." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regret it.

"Snow, Meg is not my girlfriend. It has always been you. It is going to be impossible to leave you here. I guess you could just call this practice." I look at him in a confused way. "There is no way that I am going to be able to live, immortal or not, without you Snow." I look away at this. "You scared me to death when you didn't come back. Remember when I said that I feared that you left me one morning. You made one of my fears come true. Don't ever do that again." He said the last sentence sternly.

I stare at my feet for a moment. "I saw you and Megara kissing," I admit.

Herc gently uses his hands to make my eyes drift back up to his. "It meant nothing." I can hear him take a deep breath. "Right after we kissed, I stopped it. I thought it felt wrong of me. I just needed to get my mind off of you."

Before I could come up with something to say back, he tilts my head up, and kisses me. I am shocked at first and it takes me a minute to respond. Even though I am happy that he is talking to me again, I am the one to break the kiss.

"Do you not remember our deal?" I ask. "We can't be alone. This will happen every single time. It would just make it harder to separate in the end," I say.

He replies, "Think of it this way. We are making the most of our time together. I refuse to waste a minute." I smile and lean back in. He meets me halfway for our kiss. For once on this trip, I feel secure. For once, I feel loved.

 **Hiiiiiii. I don't know if they use the term girlfriend. I bet they don't. I just can't think of another word other than lover. Out of curiosity, what is your favorite book or book series? I realized that I might need a second bookshelf to fit all of my books.**


	9. Chapter 9

We stay on the ground for a while. I really don't want to move. Moving meant traveling back to my kingdom, and leaving him. I have never felt this way before. I missed Drake every time I had to leave my home, but I always knew that I would see him again. Not anymore. He already helped me with my kingdom, but I still have a lot more to learn. I need him, but I don't think for that particular reason. How would I be able to handle everything when he is gone? Just all of these thoughts make me scoot closer to him.

I can hear him stifle a laugh. "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he asks.

I look at him and give the most reassuring smile I can. "Nothing," I reply. It didn't work.

"Snow," he says, sitting up, "tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing," I say. I stand up and brush the dirt off my dress.

He quickly reaches up and grabs my hand. "Snow, you can't say it is nothing when something is clearly bothering you." He tugs my hand, motioning for me to sit back down. I oblige.

"I don't want you to go," I say finally. "I loathe the thought of you leaving. I can never see Drake again, and soon I will never see you again." The entire time I talk I look anywhere but his face.

He wraps an arm around my waste while I force my face to look at his. "I have told you this before. All you need to do is say the word and I will stay."

"You can't say things like that," I hiss, backing away. "You are not about give up your dream, your future just for a girl. I will not let you."

He quickly pulls me back. "I would give up anything for you. I don't exactly know why but I do know that as a fact. And what do you mean just 'a girl'?"

"Someone as great as you deserves a chance to get what they want. You are a demigod. You are the son of Zeus. I am a girl with no mother. What could I give to you that the gods can't?"

He kisses me right there. I close my eyes and rest one hand on the back of his neck. When we part, he breaks right into speech. "You can't honestly say that. You could give me this, whatever we have. You could give me a life with adventure. I doubt they have much of that up there on Mount Olympus," he says.

I shake my head at this. "There are other goddesses up there," I reason. "Adventure would be provided at a place like that. If I was there, I would spend the first week exploring the place. All of that plus immortality and meeting your father for the first time." There is no way he could turn up a chance like this.

I think he could read my mind. "If you were in this situation, what would you do?" I am taken aback by this. What _would_ I do? If I have never met my father, and I faced death twelve times I would go. But if I also met somebody along the way, somebody I start to care about. What would I do then? I try for the most useful answer.

"I am not you therefore that question is unnecessary."

"I think it is very necessary. Why would I not give it up if it is the same thing you might do?" he asks.

I bring my face close to his. "This is why I didn't want to talk about what was on my mind."

I stand up and turn to go find Megara. I pick a direction and walk before Herc can catch up to me. I find her near a patch of flowers. "Hey. How are you feeling?" she asks.

 _Terrible thanks to Herc._ "I feel fine," I reply, ignoring the truth.

There is a moment of silence until she speaks again. "Are you and Hercules a thing? Because I don't want to get in the way if you are." Wow. I never thought she would ask that.

I try to answer as truthfully as I can. "It doesn't matter if we are a thing. He is going to leave once I get back home," I say, trying not to sound depressed.

"That's too bad you have to go home then. I have no home to go to so I can travel as much as I want to." Where is this going?

I reply back in a light voice, "That won't happen because where he goes, we can't follow."

She looks very curious after that. "Where is he going? How come I can't follow him?"

"If Herc hasn't told you, it is not my place to tell you."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit worried for him." There is something else she is hiding. I can tell. Drake warned me about not trusting anybody I was about to meet. But then again, he said not to trust Herc as well. The only bad thing that came from him was kissing Megara. She asks, "Which kingdom are we going to again? I need to speak to Queen Regina."

"She is my stepmother," I answer. "Why do you need to talk to her?"

"Personal matters that she can help me to understand."

I already don't like her. Now she has my suspicions raised. What does she have to do with my stepmother?

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey. It's been like a week. It is spring break where I am so we went on vacation for the first half of the week. Yesterday we went to the bookstore and I found an OUAT book. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** **Red's Untold Story.** **She is one of my favorite characters and now there is a book. :D**

 **Guest from March 31** **st** **: You can't judge like that because clearly I wasn't the only one looking for a snocurles fanfic. You can literally write anything on this website so don't go dissing the fic because you don't like the idea of it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. All rights of these characters goes to OUAT. The only one that's mine is dead already.**

Once we make it back to the castle, I am immediately overwhelmed with depression. I will never see Drake near the stairs, and never make any more excuses to leave just to talk to him. My stepmom holds me while I sob. I explain to her what happened, and she understands without question.

"Ahem." I turn around and find Megara and Hercules staring us. I can't read his expression, but I know Megara has one of boredom. "It is nice to meet you Queen Regina. I was hopping if I could have a moment with you alone?" she asks.

"Of course, right after I drop Snow off at her room," she replies.

Together, we walk up to my room. I can already feel the comfort of home moving through me. When we arrive, Megara quickly follows the queen into their own room to talk. I wonder what is so important.

"What do you think they need to talk about?" I ask.

Herc replies, "I don't know. It should be fine. You trust your stepmother, and I think we should trust Meg,"

"Yeah," I say hesitantly, "but I had a dream before we got here. I don't think we should trust them completely."

He leans forward. "What was the dream about?" he questions.  
I paused for a second before answering. "I wouldn't really call it a dream. It was after Drake died. He sort of came to me in the dream and told me to be wary about my stepmom and anyone who I would meet soon. When I woke up, Megara's cloak was on us." I didn't think I should tell him that he said I had to be careful of Herc too.

He shakes his head. "How come you didn't tell me about this? I could've been more careful."

"What should we do about them? It's not like we could go up to them and ask them what they are talking about."

"Well," he plans, "we could try and listen to what they are talking about next time they walk off."

"I think that will have to suff-" I was caught off by the doors opening.

A strong voice speaks, "I am glad to see you back here safely, my darling."

I instantly run up to my father and hug him, forgetting about Herc for a moment.

"I missed you while you were gone, Father. So much has happened in such a short amount of time," I tell him.

"Well we have all the time in the world for you to explain it to me. Right now, I want to ask why this young man is in your room?" he says, looking at Herc.

"Right," I say. "Father, this is Hercules, the son of Zeus." He just does a simple wave. I continue, "He will be leaving soon, to go to Olympus."

"Oh, so he is only staying for a little bit?" he asks.

"Actually sir, I don't think I'll even stay, unless Snow has something to say about it," says Hercules.

"I would prefer for you to stay, but then again it is totally up to you," I say, not wanting to be brought into this.

"I guess today will be my departure date then," he says reluctantly.

I can immediately feel myself deflate. Leaving today? So soon? "I will miss you when you are gone then."

"I will leave you guys to say your partings then," I hear my father say I forgot he is even in this room. I smile at him as he walks towards the doors.

Once he leaves, I sit down on my bed. Herc hesitantly does the same, sitting right next to me.

"You know," he whispers, "I am going to miss you too."

I rest my head on his shoulder. "Sometimes I wish this never happened. That you left without me in the first place, like you were going to."

"To be honest, I don't think I would be here if that happened. I would most likely be dead and in the underworld for all I know," he answers. "And I wouldn't be able to do this as many times as I would have."

Before I know it, his lips are on mine. Instead of pulling away, I kiss back. I know he will be leaving today, and I know that it will break my heart, but I can't help it. When he pulls away, he smiles while I lean into him.

"Out of everything I've been through, this is the hardest," he says, with no hint of lie in it, so I know that he is sincere.

"We can't just wait here for you to be summoned. Do you want to check and see what my stepmom and Megara is doing?"

He nods and we slowly get up. I regret it as soon as we stand up, with his warmth leaving me. I slowly walk towards the queen's quarters, knowing that Herc is right behind me. I creep up to the door and put my ear to it. I motion for Herc to do the same. I can vaguely hear what they are saying.

"Trust me, that is going to be harder than you say it is going to be. The people would have suspicions on why she is gone. Their first guess would be you so that can't work," I hear the queen say. What do they mean why she is gone? Are they going to get rid of someone? I never saw them capable of that.

I'm already walking away but Herc stays put. I watch him, waiting for him to move. When I am about to say something he shoots to his feet and pulls me away. I get dragged back to my room and thrown in.

"What was that about?!" I yell while he quickly closes the doors.

"We need to leave. We need to leave right now," he says in a rushed voice. "Hurry, get changed and we have to go right now."

"What did you hear through that door?" I ask him, gentler this time, knowing he wouldn't be this worried for no reason.

He turns to me with a sympathetic expression. "They were planning your death."

 **Author's Notes**

 **I watched the new episode an hour or two before this. I am so lucky I had the house to myself because I screamed. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe they made my favorite character lesbian. It is not like I hate them or anything, but I prefer Ruby to not be lesbian. What were your thoughts on that episode?**


	11. Chapter 11

We rush around the entire place. I get dressed into an emerald green dress, with a black cape and hood. Herc tries to collect food from the kitchen while I change. Once I step out of my closet, I wait on my bed and try to come up with any explanations why he heard that. _They were planning your death._ I can't help but feel overwhelmed. I mean, Regina is always so nice to me. She ended things with Daniel and married Father. My thoughts are interrupted by Hercules stumbling through the doors, a basket at hand.

I don't even need to speak to him as I get up and rush to his side. He gives me a look of uncertainty, but I shake it off by turning and walking towards the staircase. He follows, and we exit the castle.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I have no clue," he answers.

Taking the lead on this one, I say, "I think we should stop at a village."

He nods, "Wherever you go, I will follow."

Feeling like an idiot, I whip around and face him. "I can't believe I forgot all about this!" I basically shout. When he gives me a quizzical look, I explain. "Your parents, you are meant to be with them by now. I refuse to hold you back again. You need to leave for Olympus."

His expression changes to a gloomy one. "Do you really want me to go to Olympus?" he asks me.

I look down, "Yes, I cannot keep you away any longer. You've been waiting forever to be someplace where you belong," I say softly.

"I am where I belong," he says into my ear. Before I can reply, he looks up. "Father, you can take us up now!" he yells into the clouds above.

I jump, startled, when I feel something fluffy around my legs. My sight darts down to find a cloud forming at my feet. Before I run away, Herc slides his arm around my waist and leans in.

"Don't worry," he whispers gently. "This is supposed to happen."

Instead of questioning him, I look up as we float towards the sky. We move through the clouds, and light blinds me. Once my sight comes back to me, I see an ancient yet beautiful archway. It almost looks like it is glowing. I turn to my companion but he is too busy looking around in wonder to notice me.

"It's about time you come up here."

I look past the gates to see a man with white hair, a beard, and a purple toga on. Who is he?

"I was occupied, interrupting my schedule, Father." I turn to Herc, and then back to the man. So _this_ is the supreme Zeus.

"It better be for a good reason," he sighs. I stare at him. They are talking as if I am not even here.

Hercules glances in my direction, finally, and quickly looks back. "It was, so you must understand why I must take even more time away."

Zeus's expression changes. "What do you mean by that? When we offered you a place here, we didn't mean you could come at any time you wanted."

"Father, I have to do this. I had to become a hero before I came up here, right? Well, my work is not done yet, and I need to go back down to finish it."

The entire time, I am either looking at Hercules, or looking at the floor, at least what would have been the floor if this was one the ground. Why is he risking not being able to come back up here again for me?

Zeus stares at him for a minute. "Fine, I will give you three days to be able to finish and come back. Any more than that, and you will not come back here. Understood?"

He nods. "Yes, thank you Father," says Herc.

Herc turns back to be and drags me to the edge of the cloud. The part where we are standing on separates from the main cloud, and it transports us back to the Earth floor. We step off and I whip towards Herc.

"What was that?! What just happened? Why did you do that?" I interrogate.

"I bought us more time. You wanted me to go up to Olympus, I went up. Now you got what you wanted, and I got what I wanted," he reasons.

I shake my head. "You weren't supposed to come back. You were supposed to stay where you are safe, and distanced, and where you belong," I say.

He comes up to me and puts both hands on my shoulders. "I told you," he says gently, "I am where I belong, helping you. This way I keep _you_ safe. And you should know perfectly well that you are not going to distance yourself from me that easily."

I look up and take a deep breath.

"Okay," I agree.

Little did he know is I am going to make sure he stays far away from me, and the danger that normally follows.

 **Hi, how are you doing? We started exams, but I am almost finished. What did you think of the newest episode? I don't think little Regina was that good. Mini Zelena was spot on though. What do you guys think I should put in my story? Another character or mini Ruby? I will try to update every Monday, but it would most likely be type Monday, update Tuesday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Time for a DISCLAIMER! Most of the characters' rights are OUAT. I only have few original and they haven't been shown yet.**

"Where do we go?" I ask.

"I think we should head towards a village. These are your people after all. You should be able to show them that you have returned," he replies.

I nod. We have been walking for an hour, but I was too busy thinking of ways to convince him to leave.

"It would be nice to see my people again. Especially after that adventure."

When we arrive at the civilization, I am noticed by the people. We get swarmed by citizens. Deciding that we want something more low-key, we went towards the next village. It would not help hiding from the queen of this country if the country tells their queen where we are at.

I still cannot believe that someone as loved as her would do such a thing. She is the queen of this kingdom, the wife of my father, and she is my stepmother. We sneak to a house. Once a woman opens the door, we put a finger to our lips, indicating that she should be silent, and carefully sneak into her house. When she closed the door, we started explaining our situation.

"I'm sorry to startle you but we are trying to go inconspicuous," I explain.

"Yeah," Herc agrees, "we are in bad circumstances right now so we need to go unnoticed for a while."

The woman is still silent with a stone face. Before either one of the visitors speaks again she falls to the floor, fainting.

"Well that went well," I said, stepping over the poor woman.

"That depends on your definition on well," replies Herc.

I sink down to the floor, speechless. With everything that has happened these days, I haven't really been thinking about myself. All I have been thinking about is Regina's true colors, Megara's behavior, Drake's death, and Herc's loyalty. Now that I'm thinking about it, _I_ have been through a lot. I have witnessed my best friend die, criminals coming to my kingdom, getting humiliated by them in front of my own people, a mother figure planning for my death, Herc flirting with Megara, Megara being the enemy, my father coming back, and having whatever I have with Hercules. I don't even know what I have with him.

Herc sits down with me. "I know that face. What's on your mind?"

I sigh. "With everything that is happening or happened, I haven't really be thinking about what's going to happen to me." I look away, not even willing to try to look at his face. "What is going to happen to this kingdom if they learn what their queen truly is? How will that affect my father? I don't even know what we are but I know I won't be able to handle going back to everything after you left. It seems that whatever I do just makes it worse for others."

I take a breath and try to start speaking again, but before I could get any sound out, Herc's lips were already on mine. We stay like that for a while, not thinking about anything else in that moment.

When I lean back again, he begins to speak.

"You can't blame yourself for anything that's about to happen. The kingdom will be fine as long as you're leading it. As for me, if I'm allowed to, I'll try and visit. Even if I'm not allowed to see you, I'm not going to leave you alone."

I sigh and turn away. Of course he would go against the gods to see if I'm okay. This just proves that I have to get him to go to his father. This is not his fight. We need to come up with an idea and one fast because if we don't I would have to force my hand to make sure Herc is safe.

I shake away the thoughts and lean back into him, and I put my head on his shoulder. It has been a rough couple of days, and a really good night's sleep would be helpful. We didn't even stay at the castle for an entire day. For now, I just have to deal with what I have. Closing my eyes, I slowly drift off to sleep.

When dawn breaks, we hurry to leave the house before the woman wakes up and alerts the entire village that their princess has come to visit them. We hurry to the woods, but once we hit cover we immediately sit and discuss.

"Okay, we seriously need to come up with something. We cannot spend the rest of our lives running," says Hercules.

I reply, "I know, I know. The problem is the fact we're going against the queen of a kingdom."

This is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done. To think, I thought defeating Cerberus was difficult. Now it seemed like he was a puppy to play with.

"How about telling the kingdom. They all know how you just saved them. They can't turn away from them now," he suggests.

I ponder over that for a minute and then decide against it. "No, she could just as easily turn them against me. She could say that I'm not mature enough to think straight. That I just want the country for myself. Or she could say that I hired the robbers to make me look good. Or-"

He caught me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Woah there. You have clearly overthought this. If you are that worried we won't go with that plan. Do you have any other ideas?"

I hesitate. "I do," I say slowly, "but you won't like it."

"What is it?" he asks carefully.

"It involves coming into contact with a god."

"Which one?"

I think. "Your cousin."

 **Hey guys. I know it has been forever since I have updated but I was in a writer's block. I also had finals and I STILL have one this Friday. I'm going to warn you right now that this is probably going to be 15 chapters. Let us see. Until next time. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, I'm on summer break and I just came back from LA. I will try to finish this story up this month but no promises.**

"What do you mean?" he asks.

I rack through my brain. "Hermes is the god of thievery and messages right? Maybe he could sneak around, report back to us, and he could snatch something he feels that is dangerous," I try.

Apparently he doesn't agree. "I haven't even met the guy. We don't know if he will actually listen to us. Thievery is not necessarily a good thing. He could easily betray us and lead us to trap. Everyone knows that he is a prankster."

He looks out of breathe after all of that ranting. "Well, do you have a smarter idea? I'm no genius here but I'm pretty sure our choices are this or me dying and you going on with your life."

"Snow," he says tensely, "you know I don't want that to happen to you. It's just that we can't run towards anymore danger when we already have a boatload chasing us."

I wonder how my dad is handling with me being gone. He probably knows I went with Hercules. I just hope he trusts us.

"Where is the best place for us to see him?" I ask.

"How am I supposed to know?! I haven't been able to meet any of them yet."

Wow. I did not know he had that much anger in him.

"Maybe we should just take a break. We have been at it nonstop these past few days. My brain might be on overload," I lie. He just needs his aggression to die down.

When he relaxes and closes his eyes, I sneak away, and I hurry over to the next clearing I see. Looking up into the sky, I start to speak. "I know I probably sound ridiculous right now but we need your help. Hermes, god of thieves and messenger of the gods, if you can guide us and assist us in assuring the safety of myself and my kingdom that would be greatly appreciated."

I search around for any sign or indication that he heard me. When doubt starts to flood my system, I turn away, yet a crystal blue beam of light appears. I shield my eyes with my hands. I think someone heard me. When I uncover my sight, I see a young man dressed in white and a black leather jacket. It seems pretty peculiar. Not only that, but his shoes have wings on them.

He extends his hand. "Hermes, at your service."

I shake it. "I am Snow White."

"Oh, yes, I know. Don't you think it is a bit risky calling on a god?"

"Well, we are already at risk here. Besides, what's life without a little bit of risk?"

"Ah, that is why you are going to make a fine queen."

I smile and we start walking back. He doesn't seem untrustworthy. I describe our situation to him, but he already knows some parts.

"How do you know all of this?" I question.

He replies, "When I get bored, I look for mischief down here. You two and the queen seem like a ton of trouble."

"Do you think I could help us?"

"I will do my best. There are no promises that the queen will stop though. She seems like she is just starting to get her hands dirty."

I smile and give him a hug. I turn to fetch Herc but when I turn back Hermes has disappeared. All I can do is hope that it works out.

I decide not to tell Hercules about it. He would only get angry again.

The next day we set off in a random direction. Well thought out right? We have no idea of what we are doing so we pointed in one direction and started walking. At least I have Hermes for reassurance. I think we will head outside of the kingdom for now. It will be harder for my stepmother, ahem, Regina to catch us there. I should probably start calling her Regina more often now.

Halfway through the day, I see a familiar figure in the sky. Hermes and his shoes flutter up to the both of us. He bows his head and I return the gesture. Herc just looks puzzled.

Ignoring any type of manners he points to him. "Why is he here?"

Hermes replies for me. "I am here to help. Don't fret cuz."

Herc opens his mouth to argue gut I cover it with my hand.

"What information do you have for us Hermes?" I ask.

"Not much. She is still targeting your throat. Saying that she must get her revenge or whatever. She will not stop until she has it. That much I can say. It will take really strong persuasion to change her mind," he reports, not looking up from his finger nails. I do not see how this is boring to him.

"Well, do you have any ideas, God of Mischief?" I ask, trying to stay on his good side.

He perks up. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"It better be good," Hercules mutters.

"It is but it would take a lot of planning, contacting, and perfecting. How fast can you deliver a message?"

I think. "Well I might know a certain messenger who has wings on their shoes."

He laughs. "This girl catches on," he says to his cousin. "Okay, so here is the plan."

That night as I doze off, Herc and I talk.

"Do you really think this plan will work?" he asks me.

I answer, "I don't know but I hope it does. It is the only one we have."

"And what if it doesn't work?" he asks, fear in his voice for the first time.

"Then I guess there is nothing holding you back from going home."

 **So….. How was that? Like I said, I'll to finish this up this month. I have the next two chapters planned out vaguely in my head. I just hope it all works out. So long for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermes comes back with news. "I have delivered all of your messages," he says, heaving and bobbing up and down in the air. I have to admit that must have been a lot of flying he did.

"Do you really think this will work?" I ask.

"I don't know," he replies honestly. "The most that will happen is that it will delay her plans."

I nod my head. "That will have to do."

I start to walk, but I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to find Hermes, feet planted on the ground this time. "Should we really be doing this? If anything happens to you my head will be chopped off by my cousin."

I turn to face him. "It was your plan. Now you are doubting it?"

He shakes his head. "It is my plan, except you thought up some off it, including the part I'm worried about. If you turn out to be barbeque by the end of the day. Hercules will say it's all my fault," he says in a shaky tone, as if a god can be scared of a demigod.

I say with as much confidence as I can muster, "It will work. I am certain of it."

With that, I turn to where Herc is resting. He has really never thought that this is the brightest plan. I made sure he could rest. He's still reluctant about it, but my excuse is that he could be more alert when he wakes up. I see him sitting on the forest floor, back resting against a tree. Once his eyes sets on me, he bolts up onto his feet. He starts into conversation.

"Where were you? You worried me. I thought you left without me. Why couldn't you wake me up?" he says, but it sounds more like pestering.

I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping it would ease him. It works. He relaxes a bit.

"I'm sorry," he says. "Let's just say you are not an easy one to keep an eye on."

I sigh. "I know. Your apology is accepted. For a great and strong hero you have one clear weakness."

He gives me a questioning look. I suppress my laughter. "Your weakness is that you worry too much. Now, let's talk strategy. Where will you be when this entire plan takes place?"

The first portion of the plan involves me in a room with Regina. I don't want her to feel distressed or threatened so it would be best if Herc stays hidden or away. I doubt he will stay away. His eyes will never leave me until the plan is complete. We go into details to make sure everything is set safely.

After we finish Herc holds on to me, tighter than usual. I sense his fear.

"You know that everyone will make it out of this alive, right?" I ask.

"You can never be too sure."

I get up on my toes and kiss him on the cheek. "I guess I have done impossible then because I am sure."

He smiles. "If anyone could do the impossible, it is you." I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what's to come.

We head out for the castle, but not without sending Hermes that someone anonymous wants an audience with the queen. That god is can be very useful.

When we arrive to one of the rooms, escorted by a guard, we see Regina staring outside. Once the guard leaves us, Herc quickly finds a place to hide. As long as he doesn't come out, we are good.

She turns around. Gasping she runs to hug me. "Why are you here? If you need to talk to me all you have to do is ask. No need to do it formally."

"I thought this way I would surprise you." That is why I did it. If I told her I wanted to talk with her she would've been prepared for anything.

She smiles. "It certainly is a surprise."

I pause for a moment before starting. "Regina, is there anything wrong?" I ask.

I can hear her breath hitch. "What makes you say that?" she asks slowly.

"Because it feels tenser between us." I haven't really realized this until I found out about her intentions about me. I continue, "It feels like there is something uncomfortable between us. Did I do anything wrong?" I ask, trying to keep the innocence in my voice.

"No dear, there is nothing wrong." she says, though the fake sadness in her voice is clear as glass to me now.

I ponder on my next move. I move to the opposite side of the room, away from her.

"You know you can tell me anything right? I ask her, trying to get a confession out of her.

"Of course I do but isn't that supposed to be my line. What's on your mind?" she questions.

I can feel Herc's eyes on me. There is no way I am going to give us up that easily.

"What is on my mind is that my stepmother and I have something negative between us. I do not believe that this is a healthy relationship between a stepmother and a stepdaughter or a queen and a princess."

"You definitely know how to dance around a subject don't you? Tell me, what do you think is wrong?"

Though I can tell she is formulating a plan in her mind, I keep going.  
"What I think is wrong is that the queen of this kingdom is creating a plan against her daughter. An assassination perhaps?"

She keeps her calm. "Why would you think of such a thing?"

I shrug. "I know things."

"Do you want to know what I know?" she asks, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What?" My nerves are racking up. She clearly knows something against me.

"I know that your boyfriend is hiding in this room." Her hand cuts clean across the air in front of her and Herc gets dragged by magic out into the open. _Great_ I think _now we have magic to deal with._

 **I'm going to try and do two chapters today, to make up for last week.**


	15. Chapter 15

I rush over to Herc, than face Regina.

"But it doesn't have to end the way you intend it to," I say. "We can negotiate."

She laughs. "You are one true princess. Thoughts?"

"What I think is that you don't truly love my father. If you loved him you wouldn't kill me even though you hated me. Am I heading in the right direction?"

She nods, with a smirk on her face. "I am impressed. Do you really wanted to know what happened?"

I nod while helping Hercules up.

"Remember a couple years ago when we had our own secret? The one about Daniel?"

 _Is that what she is mad about_ I think. _She didn't care for him anymore. Plus, it was just one secret, no harm done._

Instead I answer, "Yes, Daniel was the stable boy you liked."

"We were going to run away together because we loved each other, and we knew mother never would've approved when she always wanted the best for me."

 _That still doesn't explain why she is mad. She got over him. She said that they were not meant for each other._

"I know, she was talking about how she wants to know everything about you and that she thought you were drifting away," I say.

"One day, a little girl found out about us and told my mother. With my mother wanting me to marry a king, she found Daniel, tricked him into accepting us so she could get close, and ripped his heart out." I can feel my eyes watering. _No, that couldn't have happened._ I look directly at Regina's face and see a single tear. "And that little girl's name was Snow White."

When I feel like I am about to break into sobs, Herc's arm wraps around my waist. I take a deep breath and stick to the plan.

"Regina," I start with a shaky breath, "I couldn't have known that was going to happen. If I did I would've never have told anybody. But that is the past. You could move one now. All you have to do is follow me and I have the solution in my bedroom," I finish off with a relaxing tone.

"And why would I follow you," she snaps.

I answer, "So you can find that happiness you so desperately need. And most importantly, hope."

She slowly walks towards me. "If this is a trap, you will end up on fire," she threatens. I put my hand on Herc's arm before he reacts.

We exit the room and walk towards my room. I nod my head at the guards and so does Regina, giving no indication that anything is happening. When we walk in, I smile, seeing that my guest has arrived.

I remove Herc's arm from my waist and walk towards the fairy. We shake hands and exchange greetings before I turn towards my stepmother.

I gesture towards the visitor. "This is Tinkerbell. She is a fairy that can help you."

Tinkerbell steps forward and extends a hand. "Hello." Regina does not return the gesture so she puts her hand down.

Regina, looking at me, points her finger and the fairy and asks, "What is this?"

Tinkerbell answers for me. "This is a person and this person is going to help you find your soul mate."

Still looking at me she asks, "Really? Is this your plan?"

I shrug. "In my defense I think it is a good one. We talked to the fairies to get their approval to use pixie dust. Tink was an eager one to help. Then we brought her here." I turn towards the fairy. "It might help her if you explain what is going to happen."

"Okay, this is what is going to take place. If we just sprinkle on some pixie dust we could fly. Then we follow the dust to the one you are meant to be with. Next both of you talk. See, easy," she says with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me," Regina says. "Nothing is this easy."

I'm surprised she is not commenting about the flying instead. "Well this is, Regina," I answer.

With a couple seconds of contemplation she relents. "Fine, but there are no promises about positive results coming out of this."

Tinkerbell shakes her head with a smile. "There never are, now let's go!" She skips over to my balcony. "Come one." She gestures for us to follow her.

I don't move until Regina steps towards her first. When we all step outside, we get shimmering dust all over ourselves. One by one we levitate off the ground until we are a couple feet into the air. I smile and look around at everyone else. I start to laugh but abruptly stop when I see the green dust move ahead of us. First, Tinkerbell follows it, with my stepmother close behind. Herc takes my hand as we all fly towards our destination.

When my feet are firmly planted on the ground, I look around. It appears that we are in front of a bar. _Why exactly would her soulmate be in a bar?_ Herc walks up and opens the door for us, gesturing to go in. The dust inches in between the crowd until it rests on someone facing away from us. All I could see from here is his brown hair and a lion tattoo on his arm.

I push my stepmother to him. "There's he is," says Tinkerbell. "Just go talk to him."

She takes a deep breath, then lets it out quickly. "I don't know," she says.

"Oh come on. Just talk to him. Go up there and buy a drink right next to him. That will start you off. If you need us, we can always stay here," I suggest.

"Five minutes," she says. "I'll talk to him for five minutes. If I like him, I will stay, if not, consider it more things I can add to your list of wrongs."

I nod. "And we'll be right here for those five minutes."

Then, I push Herc and Tink to a table. We sit there, watching them as if they were entertainment. Once those five minutes are up she walks to our table. _Oh no. She's coming over here. That means we are going._

She wears a very grim expression. With a depressed tone she says, "I concede. You guys can head back for now." Did my ears deceive me?

"What!" I shout. The people around us are suddenly silent. "Sorry, go back to your drinks." I turn back to her. "You will stay here?"

She nods. That is all I need to here. I drag the other two out of the bar. Once we exit the bar I am jumping up and down. "It worked! She likes him!" I shout.

Tink has disappeared and we head towards home. Herc steadies me as we walk back. Wait. I turn towards him.

"Does this mean you have to go?" I ask him.

He nods. "Right when you leave, the gods will probably take me up to Olympus."

I hold on to him tight. "I don't want you to go," I finally say. "But I don't want you to give this up either," I hurriedly add.

He kisses my forehead. "I can stay if you want. I can stay forever if that is what you want. But only if you want."

I nod with tears in my eyes. "Yes, I want that but I also don't. I don't know how long you have wanted to go up to Olympus. I am not taking that from you."

He sighs, and we stay silent for a minute. He is the one who breaks the silence. "I will visit every month. We can grow the length of the visits as time goes, if that is what you wish when it gets there."

I smile. "That sounds perfect. Are you sure you won't be too busy though?" I ask.

"For you, of course not."

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"See you next month," he whispers.

I lean up and kiss him. It will be awhile until I get to see him again.

"See you next month."

I watch as he disappears into the trees, with a golden light around his body.

 **OMG. That was my first fanfic ever. I did two chapters in one day. All of these characters belong to OUAT. Forgive me for my typos throughout the story. Thank you Grace for helping me create this story. Tata for now!**


End file.
